


The Last Night

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum





	The Last Night

No matter how hard he tried, Roy simply couldn't stay away from Johny: he didn't really understand it either. They weren't together, it was just a little fun but Roy wanted more, even with knowing that Johny wasn't looking for a relationship; he couldn't just keep having sex with the bassist though. Roy felt like he was taking advantage, but he knew Johny was doing it for the same reasons: it was sex and nothing more. They didn't love each other.

Well, at least Roy was sure that Johny didn't love him, he had never admitted it; the drummer wasn't so sure about not being in love with the bassist, he had started feeling things he hadn't before and he always had the urge to mutter an 'I love you' once they were done.

It was during the last night of the tour in Australia, in Perth. Since they played on-stage during the day, the band had time to pack things up and enjoy the rest of the evening. Johny had hung out with some of the musicians in the tour. He wanted to spend time with Roy now. He was not sure what happened last night, but the sex was so intense, he had to pull away after and stay in the bathroom for a little bit. What if tonight was that intense? He used his key and opened the door. He gave Roy a soft smile and shut the door behind him. "Hey." He whispered, walking over to the drummer.

"Hi." Roy whispered back, his voice a little lost as soon as he saw Johny. He felt his heart rate quicken a little and he hoped that it didn't show in his face, he didn't even know if he actually loved Johny, but he knew something was different: he needed to figure it out.

Whatever expression Roy had, Johny had not noticed. He wrapped his arms around the drummer from behind, and he leaned down and kissed his neck. With his hands on the man's hips, he whispered, "Couldn't wait to be with you." He hated that his cock could not wait for a bit longer, but they could talk after the sex, right?

Roy almost shuddered when Johny's hands touched him like that, his heart leapt a little and he desperately wanted to say something but he just couldn't find his voice; he placed his hands on Johny's, rubbing his fingers against the back's of them. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Johny's head, unable to really wait to have him again.

Johny closed his eyes to the kiss on his forehead, and then he leaned down and kissed him full. He then kissed his mouth, letting his cock take over now. He took Roy's hands, and walking backward to the bed, had the drummer straddle him. Eager to taste his tongue, he slipped his tongue into Roy's mouth, grabbing his ass, trying to tell the man what he wanted.

Roy enjoyed the kiss, happily moving with Johny and gladly straddling the bassist's hips; he allowed his tongue to mould with Johny's, his own cock making him want more. When he felt Johny's hands on his ass, he had to grip the man's shoulders: his heart only racing more, he rocked his hips, moaning from the friction.

Johny opened his eyes just a bit and breathed shakily, not just because of Roy rocking against him like that, but because of the sound the drummer made. He broke the kiss to take off the older man's shirt, and then he resumed the kiss, bringing Roy's hand down to his clothed cock, which was getting harder by the moment, "Think you can suck me off?" He whispered as he leaned down to lick one of Roy's nipples.

Roy happily let Johny remove his shirt, smiling into the kiss when he felt Johny move his hand; he groped the man's cock, nodding at his words. Shivering when Johny's tongue brushed against his nipples. Roy clambered out of the bassists comfortable lap, slipping down onto his knees and removing the man's shirt before setting to unfastening the man's pants: once they were gone, he pulled the man's boxers away. Roy then wrapped his fingers around Johny's cock, leaning forward and brushing his tongue over the crown before closing his lips around and sucking softly.

Johny bit his lip as soon as he felt the drummer's lips on his cock. He tried to sit up a little, but in the end he ended up on his back. He closed his eyes and brushed his hand against Roy's hair, and with his other and he took Roy's. He let out a trembling sigh, fighting every urge to fuck the drummer's mouth because it felt that good. It was not long before he opened his mouth and let out a quiet moan, still with his eyes closed.

Roy mentally smiled when he felt Johny's hands, and heard the bassist moan; he bobbed his head slowly, gently brushing his tongue against the underside of Johny's cock as he went. He wanted the man slicked up enough, then they could have sex, and he knew he'd have to talk about what was on his mind, he wouldn't be able to keep doing this if he didn't.

Johny certainly felt himself becoming erect; with someone like Roy, it did not take that long. Roy was the only man he had been with. But then meeting with Roy (his friend at that) reminded him of what he was missing, and that was pleasure. He could never forget the intensity of last night though, and sometimes he wondered if things could develop between them.

He sat up then, and released his cock from Roy's mouth, deciding that he was slicked and hard enough for the man. He leaned down and planted kisses down Roy's belly, unfastening his jeans. He pulled them and his briefs down, and gently took Roy into his mouth.

Roy happily let Johny's cock slide from his lips, adoring the fact that Johny was now totally hard and definitely slick enough; he shivered softly when the man laid kisses on his stomach. His heart flipped when he felt the bassist's mouth around his cock, the appendage twitching from the contact; he waited patiently for Johny to move, he knew that the younger-man still wasn't used to it, even with the amount of times they had given into their pleasure.

Johny smirked around the man's cock as he began to bob his head slowly. He wanted to let Roy know that he was enjoying this, simple because he was tasting _him_. As he continued, he moved his hands up the drummer's ass and squeezed it tightly. He released Roy's erection and gently brought him close on the bed, kissing him with tongue. He rested his head against the drummer's. "Want you." He whispered with a smile.

Roy closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the pleasure than ran through his body while Johny bobbed his head; his eyes soon shot open though, a small gasp leaving his lips when he felt the bassist's hands on his ass like that. The drummer managed to suppress a whimper when Johny pulled away, he adored the short kiss and he was sure his heart plummeted into his stomach when he heard Johny's quite voice, he nodded then moved: kicking his lower clothing off his feet and clambering onto the bed beside Johny. Roy pulled the man into another kiss, letting his arms twist around Johny's neck as he slowly moved backwards, wanting to lay down so he could have Johny inside him.

Johny followed Roy, returning the kiss and sitting up between the drummer's legs. As much as he wanted it now, he was not about to do it until Roy was ready. He found himself wetting two of his fingers and slowly slipping then inside the drummer. The first couple if times they actually had lubricant and condoms. But this, as long as Roy felt okay, was good as long as he was prepared. He looked up at Roy and raised an eyebrow, smiling, "You're quiet tonight..."

Roy let out a small gasp as he felt Johny's fingers inside him, letting himself be prepared so he could have what he wanted, "Sorry..." He muttered, realizing that he really hadn't spoke much since the bassist had entered the room; maybe it was because he had too much on his mind and he was afraid that something might slip, "I missed this," He spoke honestly but really, with them being busy, he had missed Johny more. Roy found himself slipping a hand down, giving Johny's length a tug, his other hand pulling the man just a little closer, "I want you."

Johny bit his lip at the feel of Roy's insides clenching against his fingers, wanting himself in there. He looked up at the drummer, unsure if he had said something wrong and whispered, "Sorry baby...I didn't want to force anything out of you if you didn't wanna talk tonight," He bit his lip again, smiling as he was pulled to this man. He was sure now that Roy was ready for him, and removed his fingers, "Want you too. You have no idea," He kept himself up as he gently pressed himself inside, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip at the tightness. He sighed at the feeling.

Roy nodded at Johny's words, holding down a whimper when the man's fingers left him; a soft moan left his lips as he finally felt Johny inside him, a small smile on his lips when he heard the man sigh. Roy wrapped his arms around Johny's neck, waiting for him to move.

Johny looked down at Roy's moan and smiled at the drummer's smile, leaning down as the older man wrapped his arms around his neck. He closed his eyes again as he started to move, one of his hands gripping Roy's hips. He rolls his hips vertically, letting a trembling sigh each time he pushed back in. God, it felt so good. He rested his forehead against Roy's, biting his lips as he rolled his hips in circles.

Roy's own eyes closed as Johny began to move, small moans leaving his lips as the pleasure ran through him, releasing a happy sigh as he began to move his own hips with the bassist's: already wanting more from the younger-man.

Johny hummed at this, getting more into it with his hips, albeit slowly still. Loving how Roy moved his hips with him, and the way his insides felt around his cock, he let out a silent moan, too silent for an actual sound to come out. He smiled, his eyes remaining closed, "Just like that, baby." He whispered, sighing at each thrust. He loved the little moans that left the drummer's mouth. He leaned down and kissed Roy's neck, nipping it, and he wrapped and arm around the drummer's back so that their bodies could touch.

Roy moaned more, loving the feel of Johny's cock moving inside him; his heart skipped a little when he heard Johny's words, he adored the sighs that came from the bassist. He gasped softly when he felt Johny's lips, then the man's teeth on his neck, his heart racing as he felt the man's arm around him then their chest pressing together: Roy hoped that Johny couldn't tell the difference, he wouldn't be able to explain it.

Johny reached between them and began stroking Roy's cock then, swearing under his breath before he bit his lip at the feeling of him fucking Roy that way. He tilted his head back and let out another, but lower moan. The bassist began rolling his hips again, biting his lower lip to keep from making another sound. Part of him wanted everyone around them to hear them, and part of him did not. He used his other hand to caress Roy's chest, which was starting to feel damp. His lust was completely taking over him. Johny was reserved sometimes in public, but with Roy, he could never hold back. He leaned down and fucked him faster. He struggled to get his words out, "Tell me you want it harder."

Roy moaned louder as he felt Johny's hand on his cock, his mind spinning more from the way Johny moved, adoring the moan the man made; he kept his own movements up with Johny's, wanting to hear the man a little more. His own lust running high, his back arching a little as Johny quickened his pace; his insides flipped when he heard those words from the bassist, Roy wasn't sure he could speak, his mind completely fuzzed and too many moans spilling from his lips as the pleasure washed over him. He took a breath through his nose, sighing softly then finding his voice, "Harder. C'mon, give it to me harder." He breathed again, feeling himself a little short of oxygen because of their movements.

"Fuck..." Johny whispered in response to those words. There was that Roy that made Johny's cock twitch everytime he saw him during the day. He leaned down and licked one of his nipples. He groaned lowly, thrusting hard as he hit the man's spot. He stroked him faster and moved up to kiss Roy on the mouth. He felt himself becoming close just a bit. And it pained him because he wanted this to last forever.

Roy shivered a little when he felt Johny's tongue on his nipple, a cry leaving his lips when his prostate was hit; his moans getting louder as Johny's hand moved faster. Roy gripped onto the bassist's back, enjoying the kiss for a moment, he broke it to gasp: his own climax getting close to the edge, his cock leaking over Johny's hand.

Johny moaned again, panting as he moved faster, when the kiss was broken. He sat up and knew that Roy was about to cum soon. He panted, "Cum for me," He rested his forehead against the drummer's again, "I know you want to, baby..."

Roy's back arched more, his breathing just as uneven as Johny's. He couldn't hold on much longer, the pleasure a little too much for him to bear; when Johny spoke, Roy gasped, letting go and moaning loudly as he came, his body shuddering as he was taken by his climax.

Johny gasped when Roy clenched around his cock as he came. He began to shiver as well as he came right after him. He whimpered in a low voice, bucking his hips. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at Roy, panting shakily, and he gently laid down on top of him, embracing him.

Roy sighed at feeling Johny release, he relaxed back, panting softly to try and get his breathing back; he smiled and opened his eyes when he felt Johny embracing him like that. Roy felt the familiar flicker in his heart as he looked up at Johnyhe wanted to say something but he wasn't sure if he could speak yet, deciding to wait until he could breathe properly, and once Johny had pulled out of him.

Johny was still trying to regain his breathing back as well when he slowly pulled himself out of Roy. He laid on his back beside the drummer and sighed exasperatedly, "God," He whispered, "That was amazing," He meant to say that to himself, but then he realized that Roy was beside him, and he bit his lip. He smiled faintly, breathing stable, "I didn't hurt when I moved hard, did I?"

Roy sighed when Johny laid beside him, his heart skipping when he heard Johny say that; he smiled at the question, "No," He realized that maybe now was a good time of any, he had his voice and his breathing was fine now, Roy just needed to get the courage to say something, "It was okay," He mentally cursed himself at that, thinking of something else instead, "It was perfect." He bit his lip, stopping himself from correcting that again, and saying that Johny was perfect, because in Roy's eyes: he really was.

Johny certainly heard the first choice of words, and he simply said nothing, facing away from him. He had to be honest with him, and he sighed. It certainly was not as intense as the last time, "You were quiet," He spoke, staring at the ceiling. He said nothing else for a moment, hoping that it really was perfect for Roy, because now he suspected that something was up. He sat up, then, "So, um...I'm gonna run bath water, 'cause I need it," He said, "You can join me if you want." At that, he took his boxers and put them on, and then he walked right into the bathroom.

Somehow he had to get to the bottom of what was wrong with Roy. Did he do something to upset the drummer? He was still his friend and that was what friends do. He shut the door and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and then turned on the faucet, adjusting the temperature.

Roy simply blinked at Johny's words, sitting up when he felt the bassist move, he bit the inside of his lip as he watched Johny disappear into the bathroom; he felt bad and he knew he needed to do something now, he wasn't going to hold back any more. He got up, pulling on his boxers then heading into the bathroom, he didn't say anything to Johny, he simply walked over to the bassist and cupped his cheeks, leaning down and kissing him deeply: Roy loved how his insides tingled but this still wasn't enough for him he broke the kiss and pressed their forehead's together, closing his eyes and taking a small breath, "I'm sorry," Roy swallowed, that uncertainty coming back into his mind, "I..." He just couldn't say what he wanted to, "I can't do this any more."

He pulled away then, opening his eyes and shamefully walking back into the room; he sat on the bed, dropped his head into his hands and cursed himself for being such an idiot for falling for Johny. It wasn't meant to happen and this was just meant to be sex, he didn't even know how Johny saw it, by the way the man spoke: it was only sex, and Roy was beginning to hate his feelings. He knew he had gotten in too deep.

Johny heard the door open, and was smiling when he saw Roy come in. He blinked when he was kissed like that, and he instantly smiling against it, thinking that the drummer already wanted more. He embraced the man, pulling him closer, but then as the kiss was broken, he wondered why.

And then, when Roy told him those words, he blinked, feeling his stomach twitch at that. He opened his mouth to speak, but Roy had already left. He blinked a few times, facing the running water. Did Roy just say it was over? What did he do wrong? He sighed, his heart racing as he felt like he completely wronged the drummer. Yes, it was sex. He was his friend too.

He looked up at the door, and he walked out of it, but not before turning off the faucet. He leaned against the door-frame and looked down at Roy. He tried to find the right words to say. "I...um..." He sighed exasperatedly and started over, "I understand if you want to end it between us, but..." He sighed, "I hope this doesn't mean we can't be friends any more, can we?" If that was what it was, he could break. He walked over to Roy and knelt down in front of him, "Tell me, what did I do? I didn't pressure you into sleeping with me, did I?"

Roy twitched a little when he heard Johny speak, almost sighing at what the man said; he didn't want their friendship to be over but he couldn't keep doing this if that was all he was going to be to Johny. He didn't look at the bassist when he had walked over, but he had spotted him out of his peripheral vision, swallowing when Johny asked those questions, "No," He spoke, mentally cursing his voice for sounding so weak, he cleared his throat, "You didn't do that. It's okay, we can be friends, without this. You didn't do anything wrong, it's me. I know that's so fucking cliché..." He sighed, peering to Johny; he knew it would hurt himself more if he didn't say anything and they just went back to being friends, "I..." He still couldn't say it and he ended up shrugging, trying to ignore the aching sensation in his heart, "I'm just an idiot. Maybe you should go." He didn't want that, but he needed space; he could feel himself cracking and he didn't want Johny to see him cry.

Johny blinked at this. Although he was relieved that they were still friends. However, he knew that Roy was about to crack. He was not stupid. He decided not to push him anymore, and he stood up, getting himself dressed. "I know you're lying to me, because you wouldn't be acting like this," He spoke more softly, "This isn't you at all," He paused and cocked his head toward the side, "Maybe I'm the idiot, I dunno." He muttered, continuing to get himself dressed.

He soon walked out and went back to his room, cursing at himself for listening to his cock all this time.

Roy watched Johny, biting his lip at the man's words; he sighed with relief once he knew the man was gone, he let himself relax and the tears soon rolled down his cheeks. He knew he'd miss doing this but he just couldn't continue it, not when he felt something more than friendship for Johny; he also knew how much it would now hurt to go back to that, especially when he knew how much he loved the bassist. Roy sniffed, wiping away his tears then taking a shaky breath, he tried to think of anything else but Johny, it just seemed like he couldn't get the younger-man off his mind, "I love you..." Roy muttered, completely ashamed that he couldn't just say that to Johny.

Johny was already his own room. He turned on one of the lamps and decided that he needed to take a shower or bath still. He could never figure out why Roy acted this way toward him. When he began to reach toward his pocket for his phone (maybe to call and see if any other touring musicians here wanted to hang out), he figured that there was no need for the drummer to cry about this.

Unless...

"Dammit." He muttered to himself. He seemed to have forgotten his phone at Roy's room. He shook his head, knowing he would have to go back there. He grabbed his keys and began to walk out, hoping that Roy was still there. He had an extra key to Roy's room but he felt he should knock.

The drummer soon calmed himself, standing up and taking to pacing around the room, trying to find some courage to talk to Johny; he spotted the man's phone and swallowed, knowing Johny would return, or that he'd have to take it back. When Roy heard the knock on the door, he had to take a breath, clearing his mind then walking over and opening it up, smiling to Johny, "You came for your phone?" That was such a stupid question but he needed to try and act natural.

Johny blinked at this; Roy seemed to have calmed down. He sighed and chuckled, "Yep. I'm pretty stupid about it," He excused himself and walked in. There it was, on the night-stand by the lamp. He quickly went to retrieve it. Checking to see if there were text messages or calls, he started looking for anyone he could contact. But then he found Roy's name in there. He instantly remembered the way his cock twitched whenever he got a message. He _was_ okay with them ending their fling, but was he sure of it now?

He sighed, "Listen..." He began, "I really want you to talk with me," He chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, "If not I feel like I will be walking on eggshells with you until you be honest with me," He finally looked at Roy, trying to plead with him, "I won't be mad or angry, okay? You mean a lot to me."

Roy nodded, allowing Johny in to get his phone, he walked into the room a little and bit the inside of his bottom lip when Johny spoke again, he shrugged at the man's words and took a small-breath through his nose, "You don't need to feel like that, you didn't do anything wrong," Roy's insides tingling at what Johny said, "You mean a lot to me too," He nodded but looked away, his courage fading as he kept eye-contact with Johny, "A whole lot...Probably more than you think," He bit his lip then, taking another breath then looking to the bassist, "I mean...I love you." He looked down after that, not wanting to see the younger-man's reaction.

When Johny heard the truth come out of Roy's mouth, he blinked. Obviously he was shocked, and he did not know how to respond to that. He looked down at his shoes, and slowly sat down. No, he was not angry. But since he never thought of Roy in those terms, he could not lie to himself and say he felt the same way. He loved Roy, but not in a romantic sense. But he wanted to make Roy happy. Now that he thought about it, he should have known this might happen. It could have happened to him or Roy, and now it was the latter. It was like in the movies. He finally found his voice, "So, um...How long have you felt that way?"

"I don't know," Roy sighed, "I wish I did, I could have stopped this sooner...." He closed his eyes for a second; he could tell, without even looking at Johny, that the man didn't feel the same and that made him ache more than holding the truth in, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," He opened his eyes, turning around then looking up, "I need to get clean..." He headed into the bathroom, closing the door and taking a deep breath; he wasn't going to let himself cry again, something like this couldn't be helped. He drained the water that Johny had ran then turned the faucets on, really wanting to get himself clean, and hopefully relax a little: at least Johny knew the truth now.

Johny sighed as he watched Roy disappear. He instantly regretted pushing Roy to tell the truth, not because of the truth but because now he might have made things worse. As a matter of fact, why _couldn't_ he feel the same way? Well he knew why, and it wasn't because of Roy. Just because someone's last relationship ended terribly, did not mean this one would. But he still was not ready to open his heart. But what if something happened?

He stood up and knocked on the door before coming into the bathroom. He decided to say what he was going to say. And it was the truth, "If you had made me feel uncomfortable, we wouldn't be sleeping around in the first place. And..." He took a deep breath, "Just because I don't feel the same way now doesn't mean I won't feel that way forever," He paused, "I'm not ready to open my heart out to anyone, not after that terrible break up with Marissa," His ex, "I don't want anything to destroy the friendship that we have, and I'm afraid that if we got together and something bad happened, well you know that would just fuck things up," He leaned against the door-frame, "So that's why. I want to love you, but I'm not..." He sighed exasperatedly, "I'm not ready. I don't want you to get bored of me...If I open myself up to you."

When Roy had heard the knock on the door, he had to focus his sight on the water, he nodded when Johny had finished speaking, "I understand," He bit his lip for a moment taking a small breath, "I could never get bored of you, but it's alright..." He turned the faucets off then looked to Johny, "She shouldn't have done that to you. And, even if you think that something could destroy our friendship, I don't," He walked over, placing his hand on the door, "If you ever hated me, for any reason, I still wouldn't hate you. There is **nothing** you could do to make that happen, you're too perfect, I love you too much. Now, uh, I'd like to get clean." He smiled, ignoring the slight ache he felt by being this close to Johny: he knew he'd somehow get through it.

Johny's expression softened even more with those words. Now that they said what they needed to say, he simply nodded. How could he make Roy happy anyway? He then decided on this, "You get cleaned," He paused, "I will as well. I'll take you to get some drinks since this is our last night here. I won't take no for an answer." He smiled at that, and the drummer. He walked out, shutting both the bathroom door and the room door.

"Okay." Roy spoke, going back to his bath once Johny was gone; he got rid of his boxers then clambered in, relaxing back and thinking about what the rest of the night would be like. Once he felt okay, he began washing himself, glad to get himself cleaned up; once he finished, he got out, grabbed a towel and dried himself off before pulling his boxers on then draining the water and heading back into the room. Roy collected his clothes off the floor but decided a change would be good, to make himself feel really clean, he found out his leather pants, a short sleeve plain brown shirt and his leather jacket. He got into his new clothes, sitting on the bed and leaving his jacket beside him, just waiting for Johny to return.

An hour later, Johny, wearing new clothes, showed up at Roy's door. He knocked, before coming in. He blinked at the sight of him. He still felt pretty attracted to the drummer, and it sort of pained him that they had to stop. He sighed and smiled, "Hey man. Ready to go?"

Roy smiled when he heard the knock, he nodded to Johny then got up and pulled his jacket on, "I'm ready," He grabbed his key then walked over to the man, getting them both outside the door and locking it up; he remembered that he might not be able to keep his hands off Johny if he drank, "Why don't we ask the others if they wanna come too?"

Johny blinked and shrugged, "They're your band-mates, man." He replied. He was only a _touring_ bass player to the band, after all.

Roy nodded at that, understanding what Johny meant, but he hadn't meant it like that, "They're our friends," He smiled, "Come on, let's see if any of them are up for it!"

Just as Roy spoke, Corey came out of his room, yawning. He had a sore throat from performing throughout the Australian tour, and he was resting. But now he was hungry. He spotted the drummer and their touring bassist and grinned, walking over. "Hey, what are you two doing up this late?"

"Gonna go drinking," Roy smiled to Corey, "Since it's the last night. Do you want to join us?"

Johny smiled. Honestly, he loved hanging out with any of the other guys, but he wanted a night alone with Roy. He wanted to see if he could really do this with the drummer as strictly a friend. Corey shrugged; having been sober for a long time now, he had no intention of falling off the wagon, "If they got food there. I was wondering if they had soup, but you know, I'll take anything that isn't catering at this point. Jim got sick yesterday from that."

Roy nodded, "I think they'll have food," He realized that he was a little hungry too, "I might get something. Should we ask Josh and Jim as well?" He still had to ask that, Jim seemed perfectly fine today, and at least Roy would be around enough people, so he _could_ control himself more. Maybe there would be other people there that he could chat with.

Corey leaned against the wall, "Sure we can. Doesn't mean any of them wanna come," He dialled Jim's number anyway, and he stood, waiting for him to pick up. Corey could make Jim do anything, and he knew it. When Jim asked where, Corey looked up at Roy and asked, "Where are we going?"

Roy shrugged, "It was his idea," He then pointed to Johny, "Probably just downstairs," They did have a bar in this hotel after all, "But, if the bar isn't that good I'm sure they'll be one around here." He didn't mind having a little look around the area, he was sure he spotted one earlier, and it wouldn't be too cold out.

Johny blinked, "My idea?" He then sighed and turned to Corey, "Yep. I love Australia."

The vocalist then turned to his phone. "It's just downstairs. Come on, man. Get up, bring Josh with you, and let's see if we can get a midnight snack, huh? We'll meet you there," He hung up the phone and rolled his eyes at Roy, "Thank god it's downstairs. He was gonna bitch about it."

Johny put up a smile, "All right, we're going downstairs. It's too late at night to actually go out anyway." At that, he lead the way with his hands in his pockets.

Roy nodded at the bassist's words, following him to the elevator, "I hope they sell some good stuff," He looked around, not noticing too many people still awake at this time, not that it bothered him too much, "I need some food too." He knew he'd already said that, but he remembered it had been a while since he last ate and that was bothering his stomach.

Johny nodded at that, pressing the elevator button, "I guess I'll get something to eat as well." He replied. Corey looked between the two of them.

"Am I gonna hear any bad jokes between the two of you, tonight?" He asked as the doors opened.

"My jokes aren't bad!" Roy sighed, "Maybe, we'll see...Or hear." He grinned at that.

"Yes they are!" Corey protested with a laugh when they all stepped inside. He pressed the button labelled "L" for lobby. Johny chuckled a little.

"I can't think of anything to say right now." He said.

Roy blinked at that, furrowing his eyebrows, "When have my jokes ever been bad?!"

"Seriously?!" Corey laughed, "Okay, remember that one night when you started making way too obvious jokes about my neck?" He put on a straight face, "Yeah, you thought I didn't notice, did ya?" The doors opened and Jim was already there.

Roy rolled his eyes, stepping out of the elevator, "I don't remember that." He shrugged, trying to play a little dumb.

"What's going on?" Jim rose an eyebrow.

"He's saying my jokes suck!"

"They do! Just because I can make fun of my neck doesn't mean you can. You don't like me going on about you being Cuban, do ya?" Corey joked. He jerked his thumb at Jim, "It's not like I go around about how big Jim's feet are, do I?"

Johny chuckled at all of them, "You people are silly. I'ma miss all of you."

Corey rose an eyebrow, "It's only for a couple of weeks."

Roy glared at Corey, shaking his head, "Whatever, I need a drink," He bit the inside of his lip at what Johny said, mentally shaking it off, "Breaks go quicker than what you might think." And with that, he went to the bar, looking at what they had before ordering a beer.

"You think my feet are big?" Jim furrowed his eyebrows, shrugging his shoulders at that, "You know what they say about guys with big feet, right?" He grinned then headed to the bar too, getting a glass of whiskey.

Corey blinked at Jim's words and suddenly quieted down. He put his hands into his pockets and replied quietly, "Yeah..." And at that, he turned around casually (he tried to act casual, anyway), and looked for a table to sit at. Johny watched Roy go up to the bar, he sighed and followed Jim.

Josh came down soon enough, yawning. He was not sure why they brought him over. He just wanted to sleep and return home. Corey glanced at the bald man and grinned, "Hey! Over here!" He waved. An old man sitting at a table next to him glared at Corey.

"This tour has been pretty good," Roy smiled, creating a little conversation with Jim, "We should get a tray of drinks, take them over."

"Yeah," Jim agreed, nodding and smiling, he gave Johny a wave when he noticed the man, "Sounds good. Oh," He grinned to Roy, "My jokes are better than yours."

"Shut up..." Roy muttered, taking a swig of his beer and trying to keep himself calm with Johny being there; he needed to act like nothing was wrong, no-one knew about what had happened, it was between them and he always managed to act like they were friends. _Why did he have to remind himself of the times they spent in bed together?!_

Johny sat down next to Roy, and when a bartender came to him, he asked for his drink. He sighed when he looked over at the drummer and guitarist talking, "Does it really matter who has the best jokes?" He asked them.

"No." Roy answered quickly, feeling like an actual subject changer would be good.

Jim just smiled, shrugging at the bassist and taking a sip of his whiskey, "Are we gonna join Corey and Josh?"

"Josh is down?" Johny asked. Then he nodded as soon as he got his drink, "Yep." He stepped off the stool and walked over to the other guitarist and vocalist.

Josh grinned, noticing Jim and Roy with Johny, "Wow, all of you are here."

Corey nodded as Johny sat down, "Yep. Either his idea or Roy's," He looked up at the other men coming their way and scooted over, "Come sit with me, Jim." He smiled. Josh shook his head.

Johny took a sip of his drink, suddenly eager to become drunk tonight. He was starting to fear that thinking of Roy as strictly a friend may not work. All he could think about was touching him and...He sighed, trying to concentrate on the others.

Jim shook his head at Corey's words, sitting with him anyway, "I hope my big feet aren't in your way Corey."

Roy rolled his eyes, sitting down at the table and taking another sip of his beer; he knew he couldn't do too much but he wanted enough to focus on now and not what had happened. He could think of so many things that he'd do to Johny, if the bar were empty, and he knew that was such a bad idea now; he kept mentally reminding himself that they were friends now and that he couldn't do that again, he'd only keep getting hurt.

Corey simply stared at him and shook his head, not smiling.

An hour passed, and Johny was sitting there, drunk and full. And bored. He was not sure how the conversation ended up going from how some of the other bands played to the fact that Josh tended to get technical over his guitar playing, but he soon was unable to keep his mind off Roy, and that was all he thought about since. As he rested his chin on the palm of his hand, he began to think about taking the drummer back into either his room or Roy's and fucking him there. Maybe he could fall in love with him then. He hoped so; otherwise he was never going to have the man again.

"Hey Johny, can you pass me the salt?"

The man blinked at that. Josh was the one that asked, with his plate of meatloaf still there. He sat up straight. "Here you go, man." He smiled, reaching over the salt shaker and handing it over to Josh.

"Thanks. You seem tired."

"It's..." Johny looked over at his phone, "It's almost four."

Roy almost sighed at that, drinking the last of what was in his bottle; he couldn't stand being here any more, nothing had helped, he still thought about Johny and it was so wrong. He stood up, his legs a little unsteady for a moment, "I'm too old for this. I'm going to bed, goodnight guys." He gave a wave then headed towards the elevator.

Jim nodded at Roy's words, finishing his own drink, "I need some rest too," He paused for a moment to stand up, "And a piss." He stretched out then headed towards the toilets, needing to relieve himself, then he'd go straight upstairs and get some sleep.

Corey raised an eyebrow at Roy's words, "...Too old for _what_?!" Johny raised both of his eyebrows at Roy standing up to leave, and he had to make a decision fast, whether or not to follow Roy. Corey simply stared at Jim's words and watched him leave. He rolled his eyes, "Yep. Totally needed to hear that," He mumbled to himself. He blinked as he saw Johny stood up, "You too?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah," The bassist answered. "I'll see you at the airport." And at that, he walked out, fast enough so that he could catch the doors...and Roy.

Josh saw the doors close behind the two and shrugged. He continued to eat, and he glanced at the iced tea Corey was drinking, "So does that help your throat?"

"Not really," Corey replied. "It's not the iced tea; it's the fucking pizza. I need soup," He took another bite out of his pizza, which tasted better with soda, but that would have made his throat worse. He sighed and sat back, "You got anything else to talk about?"

"Yeah, some people are really bad at hiding their feelings for others." The guitarist replied quietly, staring at his Pepsi.

= = =

As stated before, Johny managed to catch the doors before stepping in with Roy. Normally, he would not have done such a thing, but his slightly drunken state needed to tell Roy the truth, this was not working. He glanced up at him and sighed. He needed to ask, "Why did you invite everyone, Roy?"

Roy took a small breath when Johny managed to get into the elevator, "I thought it would be nice," He shrugged, trying to keep his mind clear, "Like you said, it's the last night here. Why not enjoy it?" He shrugged again, keeping his eyes away from Johny; trying desperately to hold himself back.

"But I wanted to enjoy tonight with you and only you," Johny said. He noticed Roy not looking at him, he sighed and shook his head. He leaned against the wall. He was not sure if he could take that back, and thanks to having three beers, he did not care, either, "Roy, look at me."

Roy shrugged at the first comment, ignoring the flutter in his stomach. He turned to the bassist, "What?" He sighed, "Do you want me to act like nothing happened? That's too hard, I'm sorry." He stopped himself from saying more, he didn't want to go too far and hurt Johny's feelings, but he wanted to be normal, and he couldn't because he loved the younger-man.

Before Johny could say anything the doors opened to their floor. What courage he had a moment ago completely disappeared. There really was no use at this point. He stepped out of the elevator and sighed, "Night, then." He muttered, heading straight for his room.

Roy stepped out too, biting his lip when Johny spoke; he stood there for a moment thinking about what he wanted...And what he wanted to do. One more night wouldn't hurt, he couldn't just let the tour end like this, he wanted to be with Johny. _Just one night_. That's it, he promised himself, and he wouldn't get hurt over it; they'd be having a break and that was enough for him to take the risk.

Shaking off any uncertainty, he followed Johny, taking the man's arm then turning him around; he pushed their lips together, not even caring if anyone saw them, or what the results might be. He wanted Johny, _just for **one** more night_.

Johny blinked at the kiss, immediately shivering at the taste of Roy's tongue, instantly missing it. Before he knew it he had Roy against the wall, and his hands were down on his ass as he kissed him many times and breathlessly. He almost stopped kissing him, wondering _now_ what made Roy change his mind. But then his alcohol fuelled brain told him to pick the guy up and kiss him deeper against the wall with the man's legs around his waist. His stomach fluttered at the feel of their bodies being close like this again.

Roy completely lost his mind as soon as Johny was against him like that, he gripped at the man's hair and happily kissed him deeper, wanting more already; he broke the kiss to breathe, rolling his hips and moaning at the contact, "Oh, God," He muttered, unable to think of anything else except Johny inside him again, "I want you," He kissed Johny's lips again, "I want you to fuck me." He didn't care about anything now, he knew what he needed.

Johny almost gasped at Roy rolling his hips like that. He didn't want to hurt Roy. He never wanted to hurt him. But my god, this was too much to resist. He nodded, "Yeah?" He breathed, rocking his hips against the drummer's as they kissed again, unintentionally humming at the feeling, "You wanna go to yours or mine?"

Roy's heart skipped a little when he felt Johny rock his hips, "I'd do it right here," He knew they couldn't but he might as well say it, "Your room." He spoke, they were closer to Johny's anyway; he knew he needed the man soon, he was already feeling a little constricted in his clothes.

Johny had to try pretty hard to move away from Roy so he could put him down and so they could go into his room. He took the drummer's hand and walked quickly to that direction, digging into his pockets for his key. He found his door, and wasted no time in getting him and Roy in. He let the drummer in first, shutting the door behind himself. Afterwards, he turned the man around and kissed him fully.

The shorter-man smiled softly, more than happy to return the kiss, he began unfastening Johny's shirt; he broke the kiss and removed Johny's shirt, taking the man's hand and leading him to the bed. Once there, he sat Johny down; he decided against waiting too long and got rid of his own clothes, just leaving himself in his boxers, he got onto his knees between Johny's legs, he wasted little time with getting the man's pants undone, soon freeing Johny's cock from his boxers too.

Roy leaned forward, and gave Johny's cock a gentle stroke before taking the crown in his mouth and sucking softly. He soon began to bob his head, going slowly to drag the feeling out for Johny; he stopped as soon as he felt that Johny was hard enough, he pushed him backwards, wanting him laying down this time.

Getting from the door to the bed seemed like a blur to Johny, but he was brought back to reality when Roy stood in front of him. He helped the drummer take off his jacket and clothes, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer before kissing him again. He sat back, feeling breathless as Roy leaned down to suck him off. And as soon as he felt that warm mouth around the tip, he shut his eyes and breathed shakily at the feeling. He dug his fingers into the drummer's black locks as the latter went further down on his cock. There was no one else he'd rather have going down on him than Roy. There was no one that made him feel like this than Roy.

He was pushed back against the bed and bit his lip, knowing exactly what Roy wanted. He closed his eyes as he pulled Roy to him, pulling down his underwear. He pressed his head against the bed and whispered, "God." He could love him. He wanted to.

Roy smiled, easily shedding his boxers then getting on top of Johny and straddling the man's hips, he pressed their groins together then rocked his hips: managing to hold back a moan, "I'm gonna make you feel so good," He moved forward, then took Johny's cock in hand and pressed the crown to his entrance, "I want them to hear," He took a small breath, biting his lip as he lowered himself on Johny's cock; he paused about half-way and settled his hands on Johny's chest, "Make me scream." He sat down fully, moaning out now that Johny's length was completely inside him.

Johny moaned softly when Roy rocked his hips, "Fuck I wanna make you feel good too. Want you to scream my name," He gripped the man's hips and took a deep breath when tightness engulfed him. He groaned at the feeling and spread his own legs to get comfortable. He moved his hips upward, whispering, "Baby, ride me..." As he moved one of his hands up the drummer's chest.

Roy insides sparked a little when he felt Johny's hand on his chest; he slowly began rolling his hips, getting up a good pace and moaning softly, "You feel amazing." He closed his eyes, breathing through his moans.

As soon as Roy began rolling his hips like that, Johny, certainly feeling the drummer's muscles clench around his cock, moaned softly as well. He breathed with the drummer, moving his hips in time with the drummer's. Not only that, but just seeing Roy move like that and making those sounds brought butterflies inside his stomach and his cock twitching for more. God, he was so beautiful like this...

Roy moaned a little louder when he felt Johny moving with him; he looked down at the bassist, watching the pleasure show in his face; he picked up his pace a little, arching as the pleasure shocked through his body. He wanted all of Johny already: the lust, and the alcohol, clouding his mind. He slid his hands up Johny's chest then gripped at the man's shoulders, he moved back just a little then pulled Johny up, wanting to feel their bodies touching again.

Johny breathed shakily and heavily each time Roy moved down on him. When the drummer moved faster, all the bassist could do was throw his head back and moan again. And when he was pulled up to the man, Johny wasted no time in wrapping one of his arms around him and pulling him close, shuddering inside as their bodies touched again. He shifted his legs a little so he could sit cross-legged, and he began kissing the drummer's neck. He used his other hand to steady himself on the bed as he began thrusting upwards and smoothly.

Roy sighed happily when he felt Johny's skin against his own, his head tipped back and his mouth parted, letting more moans escape: completely turned on by the new position, he kept his grip on Johny's shoulders and rode him harder. His insides tingled when Johny's lips pressed to his neck, he only tipped his head more: loving the feel of Johny's lips.

Johny smile a little at the pleasure Roy was experiencing, but when the drummer rode him harder, he couldn't help but bury his face against the man's shoulder and moan at a higher pitch, "Feel so good, baby." He whined as he continued to thrust upwards. Their bodies were slick with sweat. Johny's heart raced as he groaned loudly.

Roy groaned too, digging his finger's into Johny's shoulders, "Oh, Johny," He gasped, feeling the man's cock getting closer to his prostate; he breathed shakily, his noises getting louder as they moved, "Fuck me." He still wanted more, his stomach beginning to heat as his climax rose.

The bassist's heart skipped at his name being called out like that. He thrust upward again and hit Roy's spot, pressing his forehead against Roy's, "Gonna fuck you hard baby." He panted, hitting his spot over and over again, gripping the drummer's hip with his hand and digging his fingers into the skin. He groaned again.

Roy cried out when his prostate was hit, he closed his eyes again, unable to keep them open with the pleasure shooting through his body. He gave out louder cries when his spot was hit again and again, groaning when he felt Johny's hand gripping his hip, "Yeah," He gasped, his breathing lost, "G-gimme more!" His cock was leaking now and he wasn't sure how long he could hold on for.

Johny was close to his climax as well, "Mmm yeah." he moaned airily in response to Roy's words. He nipped the drummer's ear, feeling his groin heat up as Roy's hot muscles continue to clench around his cock. He curled his toes at the feeling, and he looked up at the drummer lost in his pleasure. Panting, he ran his tongue up the underside of Roy's jaw. He then thrust more and tightened his eyes, his lips quivering as he felt butterflies in his groin.

"Oh, Johny," Roy muttered when he felt Johny's teeth on his ear then the man's tongue along his jaw, he shuddered in response. Knowing that the man was close too, he rode him harder still, feeling his climax on edge, "G-gonna cum." He bit his lip for a moment and took a breath through his nose, unable to really control himself any more. He felt Johny's cock against his prostate again and completely lost himself: Johny's name leaving his lips amongst a scream, his cum shooting out of his cock as he was taken by the climax.

Johny whined in a low voice as his cock was tightened, thanks to Roy cumming like that. He felt the hot liquid on his stomach, and it didn't take him long before he came as well. All the bassist could do was growl out the drummer's name while he came, bucking his hips sharply, "Mmm god," He panted, running his hands up and down the drummer's back, "So fucking good." He panted.

Roy gasped as Johny came, his head spinning from the pleasure; he relaxed a little, feeling completely dazed from his climax, "Perfect," He sighed happily, goosebumps now forming on his flesh as the air began to cool, "You're so perfect." He kissed Johny's neck, he knew he needed to move off Johny's cock but, right now, he was happy enough: enjoying this since he knew it couldn't happen again.

Johny was more than happy that Roy was still sitting on him. He tried to stabilize his breathing, feeling dizzy as well. He looked up at Roy, only to close his eyes and part his lips in pleasure as the drummer kissed his neck. He sighed happily, "You're the one that's perfect." He whispered. He turned his head over and kissed the drummer on his lips, slowly and sensually. Breaking the kiss, he tugged Roy's bottom lip with his teeth and smiled faintly while doing so. He then held on to him so that they could still be one when he shifted the man over to his back. He spread his legs and thrust very slowly, not wanting to pull out of him just yet. He couldn't get hard again, but he didn't want to pull away from Roy.

Roy enjoyed the kiss, sighing shakily when Johny tugged at his lip, he returned the soft smile; closing his eyes again as he was put onto his back, he let out a small moan when Johny moved. That familiar tingle sparked on his insides and he knew he needed to get away before he ruined the moment, he opened his eyes and gave Johny a soft kiss, "Spent baby," He muttered, still a little lost, "We need to get clean..."

Johny nuzzled against Roy before the latter stopped him. He nodded. As much as he wanted to stay like this, he knew they had to stop. He slowly pulled out of the drummer and laid beside him, trying to rest, "We won't have to take a shower again in the morning if we do," He sighed for a moment, now realizing what they had done. He turned to Roy, "Would you like to get cleaned with me or do you wanna go first?" He smiled a little, "I don't really mind."

Roy nodded at the first statement, he then slowly sat up and yawned softly, "It's quicker together," He returned Johny's smile, ignoring how much his heart was racing: his brain mentally cursing himself for doing this. They were meant to be friends now, he was glad to have the break coming up, he wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with seeing Johny, "If you want." He then shuffled forward, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for Johny's response.

Johny nodded. "I'd like for us to shower together." He said. At that, he stood up and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open for Roy. Turning on the faucet and then pulling up the valve to turn on the shower, guilt began to cloud his mind. He knew they were not supposed to do this. He never wanted to hurt Roy. He was so confused.

Roy got up, following Johny then shut the bathroom door behind him; his stomach felt a little strange, like he had butterfly's but stronger. He ignored it and walked closer to Johny, waiting for the water to be warm enough, so they could clean. Then he could go back to his room, sleep and try to forget that this happened.

Johny glanced up at him, letting Roy step in before he went in himself, bringing two new wash-cloths with him. It was not like they never took a shower together before, but now he felt awkward around the drummer. He wasted no time giving him the bar of soap after he applied some over his hand. He washed off the reminder of their sex off of his stomach, saying nothing. What would he say now?

Roy happily washed himself after he got the soap from Johny, as soon as his body felt clean enough, he put the soap back and grabbed one of the little shampoo's and washed his hair: he always washed himself properly after their sex, he hated feeling sweaty. He wanted to say something to Johny, but nothing would come to mind, they'd had sex when they weren't supposed to...God, he was such an idiot for doing this. He quickly washed the shampoo from his hair then stepped out of the shower, leaving Johny to finish cleaning while he dried himself.

Johny had watched Roy wash his hair and walk out of the shower. He wanted to say something. Most of all, he wanted to know what he could do to make things better. He stepped out of the shower soon after washing his hair and beard, and he wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked back into the room to see the drummer still there. He just happened to glance at the clock. It was almost five in the morning. He dreaded that he probably would not have time to sleep at this point.

Roy had heard Johny finish in the shower, he made sure he was fully dry then began pulling his clothes back on. He had noticed the time too and he knew he would barely get any sleep, or probably none at all; either way, he needed to go back to his room and pack. Maybe get a new set of clothing since these smelt a little like alcohol.

The drummer yawned then rubbed his eyes, he turned to Johny and gave the man a small smile, "I'm gonna go back to my room," He walked over to the door, "I'll see you later." At that, he opened the door up and left, shutting it behind him; he then headed back to his room.

Johny glanced up at him, and for some odd reason, he could not say anything. He lost his voice, and it pissed him off that he allowed Roy to go. It was his smile that caught him off guard. He shook his head and collapsed on the bed on his back, not bothering to get dressed. In a few hours they would be alone heading back to the United States and therefore on their separate ways.

He remember his heart racing the entire time Roy rode him like that, telling him he was perfect. And the fact that he told the drummer the same thing--that he was perfect. And he never wanted to pull away from him. He couldn't stop feeling his body against Roy's even after he was long gone. He couldn't stop hearing his moans and seeing his smile. And he wanted to be with him forever. Does that mean love? He sighed and whispered to the ceiling, "What have you done to me?"

Roy got to his room but he didn't let himself in, he placed his forehead against the wood and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. And remind himself that this wouldn't happen again, he had to forget it because they were meant to be friends. God, he could remember exactly how this had all started and that made his heart ache; he didn't want to leave Johny, he didn't want to go home and be alone, he wanted to be with the bassist and he couldn't.

The drummer took another breath, he let himself into his room then closed the door, resting his back against the wood then sliding onto the floor; he felt so alone now and Johny wasn't even that far away, he wanted to be there with him. Not for sex, just to hug him close and bury himself into the man's flesh. He felt himself welling up, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, unable to stop how fast his heart was racing, "I love you so much..." He breathed, closing his eyes for a moment and letting a few tears fall.

Johny was woken up by loud banging on his door, which startled him. Then the voice called out, "Hey! Wake up, we're getting ready to leave!" That sounded like Corey.

He rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up. He blinked at the window. It was somewhat brighter. He looked at the clock. Nine in the morning. He looked down at himself and sighed. He fell asleep in only his towel. After crying at the mess he had made. He had made his decision. He knew now that he would be miserable unless he started being honest with himself about Roy. That he needed him in his life. He would love him, and he would be happy with him.

They had things in common already, and they were attracted to each other, so there was no reason why it would not work out between them. He needed to find the right words. For now, however, he had to start packing.

* * * *

Because he had barely any sleep, he bought a large cup of coffee at the lobby when he was dressed. He knew that the plane was going to Los Angeles, and from there, they would all go their separate ways; him to Buffalo, Jim to Jacksonville, Corey to Iowa. Roy would stay in LA.

Roy had just left the bathroom when he saw Johny, his heart skipped a little and he mentally cursed himself; for now, he found a seat to settle in, relaxing back and looking outside. He hadn't slept at all, he spent all night by his room door: sometimes crying, sometimes telling himself over and over that they were friends. Other times, he hoped something had changed and Johny would knock on the door then they would be okay, they wouldn't be friends any more, they would be together.

He was so stupid, he knew that wouldn't change in a day; Johny had said it himself, he wasn't ready to open his heart up. A matter of hours wouldn't change that, and they were both a little intoxicated when they had sex again. He somehow found the will to move at about eight am, he packed then sat on his bed, waiting for someone to turn up to tell him it was time to leave.

Now, he couldn't stop thinking of how their plane would take them back to the U.S, they'd have a couple of weeks off and be back to touring. He was sure he'd be able to avoid Johny over their break and he'd be his friend when they were out touring again; he'd have to act like nothing happened though. Maybe he'd find a way to avoid Johny for a little longer than just their break.

Josh was sitting there not too far from Roy, and he noticed that the man was not looking too well. And so, he moved over to sit by the guy, "Hey, the cabs will be by in a couple of minutes," He spoke. Then he sighed when he saw Jim go back into the restroom. He shook his head, "Whatever he had last night, I think it's messing with his stomach."

Roy nodded when he heard Josh talk, "Good, I wanna get home," He sighed at the other part, "He'll get better. Probably just a bug or something..." He was too tired to really hold up a conversation, he knew he'd probably fall asleep on the plane, "I'm gonna get some air." Roy stood up at that, then he headed outside and rested against the wall; he couldn't stop thinking about Johny and about what happened. The drummer sighed and shook off his thoughts, he wanted to be home.

Johny watched Roy walk out the door, and his insides twitched. It was now or never. He needed to tell him that the drummer meant everything and he wanted to be with him. He needed his presence, and he needed Roy to know that he really felt the same way. He drank all of his coffee and then took his stuff outside with him.

There, he spotted the drummer and bit his lip. He felt his lips, jaw and stomach becoming funny as he began to approach him. His heart began to race. He took a deep breath, "I don't want things to end like this," He looked around to make sure no one was watching them. He turned back to Roy, "Can you give me a chance? I...I really want to be with you, and..." He had not realized he was short of breath.

Roy sighed softly when he heard Johny speak, he looked to the younger man and gave him a smile, "We're still going to be friends," He averted his eyes for a moment, his insides turning to jelly, "I can't keep doing _that_." He muttered the last part, really trying to forget what happened.

Johny felt pretty dejected. He was going to tell him that it was possible he might be in love with him. He sighed, defeated. Maybe it was the lack of sleep last night, "Okay," He nodded slowly and tried to put up a smile, "You should probably get your stuff. Cab is coming soon." And at that he walked off, needing to get away as fast as possible in order to still save face.

Roy blinked, standing up straight and raising an eyebrow; he hoped that he hadn't ruined things with Johny because of what he did, "Wait," He caught up to the man, stopping him before he got too far, "I'm sorry about last night," He sighed, he couldn't just ignore it, it was still fresh in his mind, "It shouldn't have happened," But he was glad it did, "You know why I can't keep doing this," He dropped the man's arm, "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah I know why," Johny replied in a low voice, not looking at him. He folded his arms after Roy released him, "And you should know that when I said no, it did not mean forever. I can't stop listening to my cock but I can't ignore my heart either, and I think I'm falling for you," He turned to him, "There, are you happy?"

Just then, Corey came out with both his bag and Roy's, struggling to walk because things were heavy. He panted, "Are you gonna get your stuff or what, man?"

Roy blinked at what Johny said, everything inside him melted and he bit his lip; about to reply when Corey walked out, he nodded to the singer, "Sorry. Thank you." He took his bags, he then turned away from the two and looked out for the cabs. Roy felt strange, his heart was thumping in his chest and his stomach felt like it was on fire; now he didn't want to go home, he wanted to stay with the bassist and make him fall properly.

Corey simply raised an eyebrow at Roy's demeanour, and he sighed, thinking about what Josh said last night. Obviously he never paid attention to that last night. But now that he saw Johny sighing exasperatedly and rubbing his temples with one of his hands, it did make sense, "So did I interrupt anything between you two?" Corey asked seriously and with a low voice.

Johny shook his head no.

Corey nodded, "Well okay." He pulled out his packet of cigarettes. He was going to say something, but he decided against it and walked away. Johny watched him go and sighed shakily, relieved. Corey could be pretty intimidating. He looked at Roy then, wondering if what he said was bad after all.

Roy watched as Corey walked away, he turned back to the bassist, chewing nervously on the inside of his lip; he knew he needed to say something now, before they were interrupted again, he walked over to Johny, "I am happy," He then sighed, "I don't want to go...I want to be with you," He sighed again. God, he wanted to do something stupid and rash, but they were in public, "I wanna make you fall in love with me, properly." He muttered that, feeling a little embarrassed.

Johny watched Roy walk over to him, holding his breath, hoping that was enough. He listened to what the drummer had to say, mentally relieved, "Are you giving me that chance?" He asked, trying not to sound breathless from holding his breath for so long. "Anything you'd like us to do together, I don't care," He feared he might have talked too loud, so after he looked around to see if anyone was listening, he turned to the drummer and whispered, "All I know is that I don't want you to regret being with me..."

"Yes, I want to give you a chance," Roy nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face, "We'll we could try a few things. Maybe go to the cinema sometime?" He grinned at that, trying not to laugh at how cheesy it sounded, "I would never regret it," Roy had quietened his voice too, "I love you," He felt the need to remind Johny of that fact, the urge to do something rash was rising again, he thought he'd put it in words this time though, "Don't make me prove it, because I will." Maybe that was good enough for now, just until they were really alone again.

Johny chuckled a little, "Depends on what's good out there lately," He replied. Butterflies filled his stomach when Roy told him that he loved him. He calmed down and whispered, "When we get home, we can prove it," And he winked, "Your birthday isn't that far off," A couple of cabs pulled up just then. He grinned, "Finally."

"Yeah," Roy nodded, smiling at the wink he got from the bassist, "I know. Another year older, thanks for reminding me," He shook his head, turning around, "Are you getting in with me?" He hinted to the cabs, then smiled to Johny and walked over. Roy couldn't help think about how everything might be a little better, at least they were going to try, and he really would never think about hurting Johny the way the man's ex had.

Johny looked over at them and nodded, "I always get in with you," He whispered with a smile, opening the door to let Roy in first.

Roy smiled at that, he got into the cab and buckled up, "Think I'm going to sleep when I get home."

Johny got himself comfortable and shut the door. The cab driver confirmed their destination and Johny answered. As they drove off, he looked at the drummer and smiled, yawning, "You're not able to sleep on the plane?"

"Probably. Then more sleeping at home," Roy yawned, "I'm exhausted. I didn't sleep. You seem tired too." Roy looked to Johny, giving the man a smile.

"I only slept for three hours tops," The bassist replied. He gave Roy a smile as well, suddenly thinking of an idea. He sighed, "Would...Would you like me to stay with you in LA for a little?" He paused, "I'd have to go back to Buffalo eventually, but, you know, I'd like to stay for a bit. That's up to you."

Roy smiled more, "I'd love you to stay. I've got the room and then we can spend some time together," He nodded, he looked out the front of the cab, noticing that the driver was focused on the road; he took Johny's hand in his own, giving it a little squeeze, "We could play some songs together. Do whatever there is really."

Johny was not really a fan of LA, to be honest. However he did not mind it as long as he was with Roy. He looked down at his hand being taken by the drummer's. He leaned down and gave the drummer's hand a kiss, "Whatever you want." He whispered, smiling down at their hands. Maybe they will do just fine.

Roy smiled at the kiss on his hand, he shuffled across a little then leaned over and rested his head on Johny's shoulder; he didn't care if the cab driver saw them, or what he might think. Roy was happy and he wasn't afraid of hiding why; he felt like everything would be okay now, and maybe one day they could have somewhere together, a place that they could call home.


End file.
